


I Was Bored

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 6 [33]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena undaggers Rebekah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/gifts).



> Takes place at some point between "Stand By Me" and "She's Come Undone."

Elena reached down and grasped the silver dagger. With one strong tug, she yanked it out of Rebekah’s chest. Then she bit down on her own wrist and held it over the Original vampire’s face, allowing the blood the flow into the blonde’s mouth.

The color came back into Rebekah’s face almost instantaneously. She opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp. She looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on Elena. “You undaggered me?” she asked, her voice full of surprise.

“Yes” said Elena. “I was bored.”

Rebekah blinked a couple times before her face lit up and she said “Oh. You’ve turned off your humanity.”

Elena rolled her eyes. “Would the normal Elena be here?” she asked. “Now, let’s get out of here and do something fun.”

Rebekah smiled and, taking Elena’s hand, climbed out of her coffin. “Let’s start with finding someone to eat.”


End file.
